Conventional methods for detecting chemicals and biological molecules such as proteins and nucleic acids can be time-consuming and can require expensive laboratory equipment. Detection of such molecules, or fragments thereof, can provide important diagnostic tools for medical testing, security screening, environmental testing, and other applications.